


Well-nigh

by bbyonion



Series: Broken [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion
Summary: Yujin had dreamed to be [this] close to Wonyoung, and for the first time, it finally happened.It only sucks to know that it wasn't like anything she had in mind
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Series: Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Well-nigh

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my AFF account.

A BREAK. That is all Ahn Yujin wishes to have on that certain Friday evening in her clumped up apartment. A break from paper works and projects. Her professors thought it would be fun to make her life a living hell and now she's stuck with all the load she has even if it has only been a month since the new semester of her 2nd year started.

The dog sprawled lazily on her bed, not minding the papers and books she was rolling over. She stared into the ceiling as she silently prayed for the heavens to send her an angel that will save her from her misery.

A few moments after she muttered a half-hearted _'Amen'_ , a familiar _ting_ resonated in her small room. With it being muffled under her pile of papers and pillows, she shoved everything on the floor and dug up her phone that was underneath the mess.

She fumbled with the gadget in excitement as she opened the message. Surprisingly for a sinful dog, her prayers actually got answered.

However, there was a catch.

Instead of sending an angel, she was fetched by a demon instead. But she doesn't have time to complain about it. She was getting her well-deserved break. And that is all that matters to her.

_**Choi Yena** _  
_07:57 PM_

_Hey, Ddaengddaeng! Meet you at the pub in 20._  
_We miss your dumb ass! <3_

_Ducky,_ _please._   
_I'll be there in 10!_

* * *

Yujin has always been the type to be running late in class. Like in one whole semester, the times she's sat in the classroom minutes ahead of her professor are only three. And two of those, she was tasked to carry her professor's stuff to the room ahead of class.

So being an early bird for a hangout with her friends is totally _not surprising_ of her.

Wearing her favorite gray pullover and ripped jeans, Yujin leaned on her bike that she parked right across the pub they'll be heading into. A couple of acquaintances have seen her and invited her to go in with them but she politely refused and said she'll wait for friends instead. She jammed to the muffled beats from a neighboring establishment while waiting for time to pass.

About five minutes later, a familiar SUV rolled in to park a couple of meters from her and her friend's infamous laugh echoed through the night as they got off the vehicle.

Yujin stood up and hollered. "Ya, Lee Chaeyeon! You're going crazy again!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to her direction and not more than three seconds later, Yujin was already squeezed into a tight hug by two of her previous college friends who are fairly shorter than her.

"Yujinnieeeee! We missed you so much!" Yena screamed into her ear.

"Ack! Ah! Okay, okay! I missed you guys too! But I c-can't breathe!"

After another tight squeeze, her friends finally let her go. Yena and Chaeyeon ruffled her hair like they always did before. It was heartwarming for her to see them again after months of getting held up in classes.

"So, how's the new school?"

Yujin shrugged. "It's cool. Still got to be the most tardy student there is."

Sakura chuckled. "As expected of you, Yujin-ah."

"Hey, Yuri said they're about to start. Should we go in?" Yena was waving her phone at them and they all agreed before crossing the street together.

* * *

The moment they stepped inside the pub, the smell of alcohol quickly filled her senses. One of the waitresses who recognized them led them to their reserved seats.

It wasn't a fancy looking pub or a shabby one at that, but it had always been their favorite hangout place since they all got into the legal age of drinking alcoholic beverages. The homey ambiance was what made them eager to return the first time, but it was the live band that made them stay longer.

"Really? The balcony? Again?" Yena whined. The waitress smiled and left them on their own.

Yujin could only chuckle at her unnie. "Yuri unnie is very considerate of your loud voice."

The duck shot her a glare. "Shut up."

Shrugging her shoulders, Yujin took her seat in the middle where she can see the stage clearly. They all settled down just in time for the live band on stage to start.

Cheers from the regulars errupted when a petite, hamster-looking girl walked up on stage and sat on one of the stools in the middle. But the loudest cheer came from their table, care of her duck-looking unnie.

"WHOOO! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE YOU, YURIIII!"

Yena caught everyone else's attention and Yujin and the others just couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was a good thing that Yuri knew them and how they would feel that she cued to begin singing immediately.

For the next hour, the pub was filled with the girl's husky voice and the band's skillful playing of their instruments. They sang a medley and covered upbeat and mellow songs that everyone enjoyed.

But no matter what genre it was, Yujin found it relaxing. Like she always did every time they spend the night in that same pub. She was able to loosen up and not worry about her unfinished essays.

She felt free.

The band have just finished performing a crowd favorite when an unfamiliar figure went up the stage and Yuri greeted her. Her height, towering over the little hamster, made the entire room buzz with _'oohs'..._

_But_ it was her beauty that made the bomb of silence explode.

She looked unreal under the stage lights and with her faded green-dyed hair and off-shoulder top. There was an air of sophistication around the new girl that simply captivated everyone in the room.

As she sat on another stool on stage, Yujin anticipated the introduction that Yuri will do---only for her concentration to be interrupted by Yena who blocked her view.

"Smoke break." The older girl tilted her head towards the railings behind her.

Before she could answer, Yena had already went ahead. Yujin muttered a curse under her breath when she realized that she missed what Yuri had said about the girl.

She followed the duck to her spot, her eyes not straying from the newly found angle she has on the stage and on the girl while taking the a piece Yena offered her. A series of claps were heard as she lit her own stick.

The smoke from the lit tip rose before her, giving that thin foggy effect in her vision. While she inhaled the content in her system, the band started to play again, with Yuri starting off the song. But as she was about to release it, a thin yet soothing voice unexpectedly filled her ears, causing her to choke and spit out her cigarette.

There was a loud laugh coming from the duck but it wasn't able to overwhelm the sweet voice coming from the unknown girl on stage.

"Has it been that long since you last smoked?" Yena teased, knowing she had attempted to stop smoking a few months ago.

Yujin recovered from embarrassment, coughing a bit more before glaring at her friend. "Shut it. It's been a while, okay?"

Yena puffed a ring of smoke in the air and patted Yujin's back. Hard. "That's alright, pal. You'll get used to it again soon."

The younger slapped the duck's hand away from her before flipping her off with a finger. Yena only let out another hearty laugh and tilted her pack towards her.

Yujin ignored it and focused on the girl singing on stage. She was now alone, the rest of the band leaving the guitarist behind to accompany her singing.

"Oooh, someone's whipped." Yena teased again but she was too busy admiring the singer to even care about it.

Even when Yuri arrived and scolded Yena for smoking until they were back in their seats, Yujin still hasn't looked away from the stage.

"Hey, Yuri unnie, what's her name?" Yujin asked before sipping on her glass of beer. The girl was already about to finish her acoustic cover of _Wings._

The hamster who was then sitting on Yena's lap looked around the pub before turning back to the youngest in the group. "Who?"

The pub erupted with applause as the girl did her bow and slowly went down on stage. Yuri then figured who Yujin was referring to, her mouth forming an 'O'.

"She's Jang Wonyoung. A very popular freshman at the university."

"Freshman?"

"Don't you dare act surprised now. You're exactly like her 2 years ago."

"No, I'm not. I wasn't popular."

A snort made their heads turn to Sakura. "Yeah, right."

"Well anyways, what's with the sudden interest on my roommate?"

Hearing the word _'roommate'_ made Yujin grin. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm.

"I suppose it won't be that difficult for you to introduce me to her."

Another pang of realization hit Yuri and her face shifted into disapproval.

"Yujin, she's not--"

A pinch on her thigh by Yena and a signal from Chaeyeon made Yuri stop from finishing what she was about to say. All eyes were now on the person gracing them with her beauty.

Jang Wonyoung has walked up to their table.

And Yujin... Well, she was definitely blown away. Must be the alcohol in her senses that made her lean back on her seat and somehow felt like melting at the presence of the latter.

Yujin was lost in a trance and she couldn't follow along with what the people around her were talking about until Yena had to practically slap her face hard to bring her back to her senses.

"Now be a good dog and introduce yourself properly." The duck whispered. Yujin would've have smacked Yena in the face if only her crush wasn't in front of them.

Instead, she settled on a subtle pinch on Yena's skin before confidently lifting her hand and smiled at Wonyoung. She swore she saw her friends rolling their eyes but she didn't care.

"Hi! I'm Ahn Yujin."

The doll-looking girl smiled back and held her hand.

_It's so smooth,_ Yujin thought and mentally scolded herself for having thoughts of trying to caress it further than what was intended.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jang Wonyoung."

Needless to say, Yujin's bold confidence took over from then on, animatedly talking about anything that comes to her mind that can give off a good impression towards Wonyoung.

And she did.

As she found herself already sitting beside Wonyoung and they were exchanging numbers with each other.

* * *

Weeks passed since the night at the pub and from then on, Yujin has always kept in touch with Jang Wonyoung, much to the surprise of her own friends.

Not a single day would pass that Yujin would not be able to text Wonyoung and the latter pretty much goes along with it. Through constant questioning, she has learned so much about the girl and she would return the favor of sharing things about herself as well.

**_Giant Baby_ **  
_08:03 PM_

_Hey, Wonyoungie!_  
_Are you free tonight?_

It was pretty bold of Yujin to ask the girl out so casually, but it has become normal for both of them as the older would often hang out at the pub whenever Wonyoung is booked to be singing there again.

She loves hearing her voice.

**_Giant Baby_ **  
_08:03 PM_

_Hey, Wonyoungie!_  
_Are you free tonight?_

_08:04 PM_

_Good evening, Yujin unnie!_

_I'm afraid not. I have some online shiz_  
_to finish by tonight. :(_

Yujin chuckled at the way Wonyoung censors her words. She may have oozed sophistication and maturity the first time she saw her, but as she got to know Wonyoung better, Yujin realized how much of an actual baby the girl was. Hence, the _Giant Baby_ contact name.

_08:06 PM_

_Oh.. am I disturbing you?_

_No, unnie._  
_But I really have to finish this_  
_in 2 hours... so,,,_

_It's alright. We can always_  
_talk some other time ^^_

_08:10 PM_

_Yeah._

Yujin let that night pass and did her homework instead after declining an offer from Yena to hang out.

As the days passed, Yujin became more comfortable with the girl. There were instances that she'd intentionally flirt with her just to mess around with the younger's adorable reactions.

Like that one certain evening when Wonyoung's laptop was going crazy while she was doing some homework...except, it didn't turn out the way she expected it to be.

_**Giant Baby** _  
_09:39 PM_

_Ugh! I don't know what's wrong with_  
_this thing anymore!_

_I know how to fix that._

_Really, unnie? How?_

_You have to call me 'babe'_  
_first before I tell you_ how.

 _Oh..._  
O _kay..._

_09:50 PM_

_Babe, tell me how to fix this._  
_Please?_

  
  


Yujin ended up blushing at her phone screen and screamed into her pillow, eventually forgetting to send a reply because she was literally losing her mind that night.

The next morning, after seeing a spam of messages from Wonyoung, Yujin had to write up a long-ass text of apology with excuses that she fell asleep while waiting for a reply. It was honestly a dumb excuse but the sweet Jang Wonyoung just laughed at it and said it was okay.  
  


On a rare day, when Yujin suddenly had a lot of time to spare from doing university works, she decided to give the younger a surprise visit at her university, and maybe ask her out for a date--a _friendly_ date.

But what she witnessed at her old university made her back out with her plans.

Her friends had told her about Wonyoung's popularity, but seeing it with her own eyes was too overwhelming for the older. And Yujin's confidence drowned along with the sea of people who are after the freshman.

Wonyoung towered over most of the boys and girls surrounding her but her smile was as equally sweet for everyone as she accepted all the gifts and flowers they gave her. She also listened attentively to whatever they were telling her and didn't mind laughing out loud with them.

Being as tall as the younger was advantageous for Yujin because she didn't have troubles of seeing her beautiful face. However, it was also disadvantageous because she could be easily seen by Wonyoung even from afar.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Yujin immediately turned and ran away from the crowd.

She hid herself in an aisle between two old buildings where students rarely pass and where she'd often hide from her friends before.

She took her time to catch her breath before beginning to question herself why she ran away.

She remembered the way Wonyoung smiled at her admirers and her heart felt a familiar pang of pain that she never thought of experiencing again.  
  


It was then that it hit her.  
  


She was jealous of the attention Wonyoung gave to those people.  
  


She wanted all of those to herself.  
  


But reality wasn't willing to grant her wishes.

She looked at her phone and saw no messages coming from the younger. She was sure that Wonyoung saw her but she didn't bother follow up on her.

From that day on, it became difficult to meet with Wonyoung. 

And it wasn't because Yujin was still being coward, but rather Wonyoung had been a lot busier all of a sudden. She even gave up her weekend gigs at the pub for reasons that Yujin doesn't know.

When she tried asking Yuri, the hamster only said that Wonyoung had moved out weeks ago and moved to a different apartment.

* * *

Three months have already passed since they became friends, but for as how frequent they communicated with other, all of it also became infrequent.

Wonyoung still replies to her messages but it was no longer as quick nor as enthusiastic as it had been during the past months.

Yet Yujin still retained the usual playfulness in her messages. Her admiration turned into something deeper whilst masking her intentions through jokes. 

_**Giant Baby** _  
_12:09 PM_

_Classes are over._  
_Wanna go eat with me, babe?_

_ALDJSKNDKSJDJMS I MEAN BABY-_  
_GIANT BABY! ^^"_

_12:18 PM_

_You're adorable, unnie._  
_But, no thanks. I promised my friend_  
_I'll go eat with her._  
_Sorry._

_It's cool._  
_Maybe some other time then. :)_

For the fifth time that week, Ahn Yujin was once again declined by Jang Wonyoung and was left on read. 

* * *

On the third week of the fourth month since they've first met, the replies from Wonyoung abruptly came to a stop.

Yujin became worried and shamelessly bothered her friends on finals week just to know what happened to Wonyoung. 

_"Yujin, I know you're worried but you need to chill, man. I have exams first thing in the morning, I need to sleep."_ Yena grumbled over the phone. It was almost midnight and Yujin just couldn't sleep if nobody would tell her anything.

None of them replied to her texts for the past three days!

"You? Sleeping for an exam? Oh, please. For all I know you've been fucking around with Yuri unnie the entire night."

_"Yah! We're not! Senior year's not the time for me to play around and I need to pass that exam tomorrow so I can graduate without problems."_

"Just tell me what I need to know, unnie, then you can sleep."

She heard a frustrated sigh from the other line then some shuffling noises. A few seconds later, it was now Yuri talking over the phone.

_"Yujin, hey, it's Yuri. Look, I know you're worried about Wonyoung. In fact, we all are. But she needs some time for herself right now."_

Yujin's forehead creased at her friend's words. What is she talking about?

"Why, unnie? What happened to Wonyoung?"

_"You never heard, huh?"_

"I wouldn't be disturbing you guys like this if I--"

_"Some junior messed with her feelings, Yujin-ah. It's her first heartbreak. You know how much that hurts."_

Yujin was dumbfounded. She knew nothing about it.

Was Wonyoung in a relationship with someone all the while they were texting each other?

_"Give it a week, pal."_ It was Yena again. _"If she still doesn't respond to your messages, I'll personally give you the address to her new apartment._

There were protests from Yuri in the background but Yena negated all of it by saying Yujin is after all her bestfriend.

"O-Okay, unnie. Thanks. And sorry for disturbing you guys."

_"You're welcome, Yujin-ah."_  
  


Yujin was left wide awake the entire night and took her exams the following day with her eyes close to shutting down every two minutes or so.

Was she able to answer everything properly? She doesn't know. The next thing she knew she was already submitting her paper.

Like an obedient dog, Yujin did what the couple told her to do. She gave Wonyoung time. A week without trying to bombard her with messages and focused on her remaining exams within that time.

Just a couple of seconds after an exact week of refraining herself, she sent a message to the girl.

**_Giant Baby_ **  
_12:0 AM_

_Wonyoungie! I'm sorry for not texting you_  
_the past week. I took my exams diligently._  
_Keke. How are you doing?_  
_I miss you, Giant Baby._

Yujin had Yena's number on speed dial, just in case Wonyoung wouldn't reply to her even if it's already past midnight.

Much to her surprise (and delight), the younger finally replied to her message!

But before she could open it, Wonyoung's picture flashed on her screen and her phone continued to rhythmically vibrate to her ringtone.

Ahn Yujin had never swiped right for a call as fast as she just did.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Hello, Wonyoungie?"

There was silence from the other line, but she can clearly hear the girl's shaky breath and sniffles.

"W-Wonyoung-ah, are you crying?"

The sniffles turned to sobbing and Yujin just wanted to immediately fly to where Wonyoung is.

"Where are you? Are you at home?"

_"Y-Yes..."_ Wonyoung's voice cracked, along with Yujin's heart. In her head, she already cursed the person who made the girl cry.

"Do you want me to come over?"

_"Y-Yes please. I texted y-you the address."_

She peeked at the message she received a while ago before placing the phone back on her ear. "Got it. Wait for me, Wonyoung-ah. I'm on my way."

There was a tiny hum before she ended the call and slipped her phone in her pocket. 

* * *

In less than twenty minutes, Yujin was already knocking on the door of Wonyoung's unit. It took awhile for the door to be opened and when it did, Yujin was shocked to see how much of a mess Wonyoung looked.

Her now faded green locks were all over her face, some of it were even stuck on a tight and messy bun. Her oversized shirt hang loosely on her shoulders, one side dangled off of one revealing her undergarment strap. And her face was as puffed as her reddening eyes.

It was hard to believe that she was the same doll-looking girl who sang at the pub a few months ago.

But despite all of it, Yujin still saw her beauty behind the wrecked appearance.

Wonyoung didn't wait for her to get inside and ran towards Yujin, wrapping her arms around the older's neck and cried her heart out.

Yujin was stunned.

She had dreamed to be this close to Wonyoung, and for the first time, it finally happened.

It only sucks to know that it wasn't like anything she had in mind. But she doesn't have any choice. And she is willing to become Wonyoung's refuge for the night.

No words were spoken for the entire hour that Wonyoung cried. Yujin was able to carry her inside the unit and they settled on the couch. Wonyoung has never let her go since then. She still clung and cried on Yujin's shoulder. The latter didn't mind her shirt getting soaked in tears and tried her best to comfort the younger.

Once Wonyoung hushed down, she immediately withdrew from Yujin and sat properly on the couch beside the older, keeping her hands to herself and her head hung low.

"I-I'm sorry, unnie."

Yujin couldn't help but smile at how adorable Wonyoung looked. She patted the younger's head.

"It's alright."  
  


"Who did this to you?" She was careful with her question, not wanting to make the younger burst into tears again. Thankfully, Wonyoung seemed to be already done with all the crying.

"No one... It's my fault I became like this. I was just so stupid to t-trust her fully." Wonyoung's voice was on the verge of cracking again, but she kept her emotions in check. Yujin saw how tight the younger clenched on the hem of her shirt.

"Did you love her that much?" Yujin almost choked on her own question.

She was building her own coffin for her feelings. She eventually fell into the casket when Wonyoung nodded.

"And I hate how I still _do_ even after what she did to me." Those were the last nails on her coffin.

Yujin couldn't think of anything else to say. And if she did say something, she was afraid that she might only take advantage of Wonyoung's vulnerability.

And that was the last thing Yujin would ever want to do.

Wonyoung called her over as a friend and that should be just it.

Yujin loves Wonyoung, but a confession would be an insensitive thing to do at the moment.

And besides...

Wonyoung wiped her cheeks and faced Yujin. Her eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have don't tha–"

"Don't." Yujin cut her off. "I'm your friend, right? Of course, I'll lend you my shoulder anytime you need it."

In her mind, her coffin was already getting lowered six feet into the ground.

Wonyoung smiled sadly. "How I wish it was you instead."

"Yeah? Well, I guess not all wishes meant to be granted, especially when our hearts are not into it." 

Yujin pursed her lips.

_That was it._  
  


Yujin waited until Wonyoung was tucked into bed. She needed her sleep as she obviously looked like a walking dead (still a beautiful zombie though) for not getting any sleep in the past days.

She took a picture of the sleeping _giant baby_ and bid her goodbye in the silent air before going back to her own apartment.

  
  


Little did Yujin know, that was the _last_ time she was going to see Jang Wonyoung.


End file.
